Senjata Tongkat
Senjata tiang atau Polearm '' adalah senjata tempur jarak dekat di mana bagian pertempuran utama senjata ditempatkan di ujung poros panjang, biasanya dari kayu, sehingga memperpanjang efektivitas pengguna jarak. Tombak, glaives, poleaxes, tombak, dan bardich semuanya adalah varietas polearme. Tujuan menggunakan senjata kutub adalah untuk memperluas jangkauan atau meningkatkan momentum sudut — dan dengan demikian kekuatan yang mencolok — ketika senjata diayunkan. Pengguna Kekuatan dan Kelemahan Beberapa karakter telah terlihat menggunakan senjata berbasis polearm. Mereka menawarkan jangkauan yang jauh lebih besar daripada kebanyakan senjata dan melayani berbagai penggunaan baik ofensif dan defensif. Keuntungan yang mereka tawarkan adalah jangkauan unggul dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dengan senjata lain seperti Pedang. Namun, aspek ofensif utama senjata adalah di ujung tiang terjauh di mana biasanya pisau dipegang untuk menyerang. Sikap ofensif utama dari pengguna polearm karena itu biasanya fokus ke depan pada ujung yang berbilah, idenya adalah untuk menjatuhkan musuh sebelum mereka mendekati pengguna dan seringkali sulit untuk mengubah posisi bertarung di ruang sempit, dengan satu-satunya pengecualian. menjadi cabang staf lengan tiang. Pada intinya, para pejuang senjata kutub relatif mudah dilatih sementara senjata itu sendiri murah untuk diproduksi. Dalam seri, pengguna polearm telah terlihat sebagian besar terlihat digunakan oleh guard dan hanya sedikit yang terlihat memegangnya dalam pertempuran. Tidak seperti pedang, sebagian besar kegunaan hanya untuk menyerang atau menunjukkan dan sangat sedikit teknik berbasis polearm yang benar-benar ditampilkan karena pemegang yang paling umum terlihat adalah tambahan latar belakang. Baik Gol D. Roger dan Noland dibunuh oleh algojo yang menggunakan senjata berbasis polearm. Tipe Senjata Tiang Polearm dipisahkan ke dalam klasifikasi yang berbeda berdasarkan jenis tip. Mereka berbeda dalam desain dari paranada pertempuran dasar tanpa tips sama sekali ke tips yang lebih khusus dari Halberds. Semua jenis polearm jatuh ke dalam satu dari lima kelompok spesifik: Stave, Spears, Halberds, Scythes dan Mauls. Tongkat Stave memiliki berbagai kegunaan, meskipun sebagian besar tidak berbasis senjata. Hanya beberapa jenis tongkat yang dianggap sebagai senjata seperti quarterstaff dan staf panjang. Paranada adalah bentuk Seni bela diri bertongkat. Seni bela diri bertongka bukan metode pertarungan polearm dan hanya stave perkelahian yang termasuk dalam klasifikasi polearm. Bo adalah senjata tongkat yang panjang. Ketika dia pertama kali terlihat, Nami menggunakan bo untuk bertarung, ini kemudian digantikan dengan Klimaks-Taks, walaupun dengan klasifikasi Klima-Kakta masih dianggap sebagai jenis bō. Staf emas Nonosama Bo, Enel, juga merupakan seorang bo, meskipun terbuat dari emas, dan dapat ditata ulang menjadi trisula dengan kekuatan Goro Goro no Mi -nya. Vergo menggunakan tongkat bambu sebagai tongkatnya, menambahkannya dengan Busoshoku Haki untuk meningkatkan kekerasannya. Jitte adalah tongkat pendek dengan tonjolan ekstra yang khusus melucuti lawan. Smoker membawa Kairoseki - jitte berujung yang sebenarnya jauh lebih lama dari yang normal, dan panjangnya lebih dari 83 inci berdasarkan namanya. Di anime, Commodore Kibin terlihat memegang jitte normal. Khakkhara adalah staf panjang dengan atasan yang terdiri dari dua loop dengan beberapa cincin logam terpasang. Itu juga sering digunakan untuk berdoa. Mantan anggota CP9 Kumadori menggunakan khakkhara sebagai senjata andalannya, menggunakannya bersama dengan Rokushiki untuk melakukan teknik-teknik unik. Tombak adalah senjata dasar polearm yang biasanya dicirikan sebagai songkat dengan kepala yang runcing. Don Krieg's Mighty Battle Spear adalah tombak raksasa dengan bom yang terpasang di pangkalan, yang memungkinkannya menyebabkan ledakan besar serta menusuk kerusakan. Anggota suku Shandia terlihat menggunakan tombak, itu terutama dicatat untuk digunakan oleh Kamakiri. Para penjaga di Mary Geoise juga terlihat memegang tombak. Noland's kru dicegah memprotes tidak bersalah kapten mereka dan tombak digunakan untuk menjaga mereka di teluk dan menghentikan mereka menyelamatkan nyawa kapten mereka. Sosok yang paling terkenal dengan tombak adalah Ikaros Banyak yang memegang total 6 tombak secara keseluruhan, satu di setiap lengan, dengan kepala tombak yang sebenarnya adalah cumi-cumi kering. Randolph dari Bajak Laut Big Mom menggunakan tombak dua sisi. Harpun adalah senjata seperti tombak yang sering digunakan untuk memancing dan menangkap ikan paus. Kepala tombak harpun sering memiliki duri untuk mengamankannya pada target setelah penetrasi. Kembali ketika dia adalah anggota Bajak Laut Roger, Crocus menggunakan beberapa tombak sebagai senjata utamanya. Tombak adalah jenis tombak panjang dengan kepala besar dan berbentuk kerucut. Syura menggunakan tombak yang dikenal sebagai Heat Javelin, yang memiliki Heat Dial di dalamnya. Gan Fall juga menggunakan tombak saat menunggangi burung peliharaannya Pierre dalam bentuk hybrid. Di Thriller Bark, beberapa General Zombie terlihat menggunakan tombak juga. Speed Jiru terlihat dengan tombak dan perisai. Epoida terlihat memegang tombak berkepala dua. Kurcaci Suku Tontatta menggunakan tombak mini yang sesuai dengan ukurannya yang kecil.. Trisula adalah cabang tombak tertentu, biasanya dengan tiga cabang di ujungnya dan dirancang untuk disodorkan. Trisula pertama kali diperkenalkan dalam seri oleh Enel, yang memalsunya di ujung Staf menggunakan kemampuan setelah menyadari serangan tumpul tidak akan berfungsi pada Luffy. Raja Neptunus menggunakan trisula, serta Hody Jones, Pangeran Fukaboshi, Aladdin, Ksatria Amunisi, Abdullah, dan Charlotte Katakuri. Menteri Kanan memiliki trisula berbilah unik yang didasarkan pada trisula. Hatchan juga memiliki trisula emas yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Putri Ikan Mas. Trisula juga merupakan senjata standar untuk karyawan Impel Down. Kepala Pengawal Saldeath dan Sadi menggunakan trisula yang disesuaikan, dengan penggandaan Saldeath sebagai suling untuk mengendalikan Blugori dan Sadi menggandakan sebagai cambuk. Hannyabal juga memiliki garpu rumput, namun, ia tampaknya lebih menyukai Kessui, senjata seperti naginata, untuk pertempuran. Trisula Menteri Kanan mempunyai ,meskipun banyak trisula terlihat dalam seri memiliki karakteristik yang dipinjam dari Trishula. Titik tengah di Trishula juga sangat berbeda; selalu lebih lama dari dua titik samping. Meskipun dianggap sebagai jenis trisula, tidak seperti trisula itu juga mungkin bagi Trishula untuk memiliki lebih dari 3 cabang tombak.. Tembiang adalah jenis tombak dengan kepala kecil, tapi runcing yang dirancang terutama untuk menusukkan. Kasagoba dari Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru memegang tombak, meskipun ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk ditampilkan menggunakannya dalam pertempuran. Partisan adalah jenis tombak berbentuk silang dengan tonjolan melengkung di kedua sisi ujung tombak utama, membuatnya menyerupai trisula dalam penampilan. Tidak seperti trisula, tonjolan samping jauh lebih kecil daripada cabang tengah dan khusus digunakan untuk menangkis. Mantan Laksamana Kuzan dapat membuat partisan es melalui penggunaan Hie Hie no Mi -nya, menggunakannya untuk jarak dekat atau sebagai proyektil. Nekomamushi menggunakan senjata berpihak dua sisi yang menyerupai jumonji yari. Tombak Kerajaan terdiri dari bilah kapak di atasnya dengan paku yang dipasang pada poros panjang. Selalu ada pengait atau duri di sisi belakang bilah kapak. Itu dianggap sangat fleksibel dalam pertempuran. consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade. It's considered to be very versatile in battle. Bisento adalah tombak berat. Jin dari Hoya Hoya no Mi memegang bisento dengan pisau unik yang cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan seluruh armada kapal. Naginata adalah tombak Jepang terdiri dari batang kayu dengan pisau ramping melengkung di ujungnya. Whitebeard senjata tanda tangan, Murakumogiri, adalah naginata, dan salah satu dari 12 Pedang Kelas Tertinggi. Ukuran senjata sangat besar, pas dengan ukuran pemiliknya, dengan tiang bergaris (dengan garis-garis berwarna cokelat semua polos di anime, tetapi merah dan kuning di manga) berakhir dengan ujung bulat, dan bilah melengkung, besar yang melekat pada tiang melalui bagian emas, dihiasi oleh apa yang tampak seperti ular laut, dengan bagian tipis yang menonjol pada bilah itu sendiri. Setelah kematiannya, itu menjadi penanda makamnya. Edward Weevil, putra Shebeard yang memproklamirkan diri, juga menggunakan naginata seperti bajak laut yang terlambat. Hannyabal Kessui adalah naginata, tetapi jenis naginata berbilah ganda, yang tidak normal dimiliki oleh senjata; lebih mengingatkan pada dua katana yang disatukan oleh titik akhir gagang. Si kembar Charlotte Mascarpone dan Joscarpone keduanya menggunakan naginata biasa. Charlotte Oven juga menggunakan naginata besar yang cocok dengan ukuran dan tinggi badannya, yang ia gunakan bersama dengan Netsu Netsu no Mi-nya untuk melakukan garis miring yang menyala. Guandao '''Guan Dao biasanya ditandai sebagai tiang dengan bilah melengkung di salah satu ujungnya dan kadang-kadang dihiasi dengan rumbai atau selempang. Pisau kadang-kadang memiliki paku di punggungnya dan ujung lain dari tiang biasanya memiliki kepala gada kecil yang digunakan untuk mengimbangi dan menyerang. Perbedaan utama antara guandao dan naginata adalah bahwa yang terakhir cenderung memiliki bilah yang lebih panjang, lebih tipis, sedangkan yang pertama memiliki yang lebih pendek, lebih lebar. Guandao juga banyak dikaitkan dengan seni bela diri Tiongkok. Boa Marigold memiliki guandao dengan mata pisau yang sangat besar. Sai dari Angkatan Laut Happo menggunakan guandao tidak hanya sebagai senjata untuk pelanggaran dan pertahanan, tetapi juga sebagai alat untuk lompat galah, yang memungkinkannya untuk melakukan gerakan akrobatik Hasshoken. Sabit besar adalah batang kayu (meskipun terkadang logam atau plastik) dengan bilah panjang melengkung yang diproyeksikan ke samping. Karena desainnya, bilah hanya menyebabkan kerusakan pemotongan dengan berayun, dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk digunakan untuk menusuk. Doc Q menggunakan sabit dengan poros logam, dan bilah ganda, satu di sisi yang berlawanan; senjata yang layak untuk julukannya, "Grim Reaper", yang secara tradisional digambarkan sebagai kerangka berjubah yang memegang sabit. Caribou menggunakan sabit sederhana dengan batang kayu, tapi itu mudah patah oleh Pekom. Drug Peclo, seorang tokoh utama di Dunia Bawah, membawa sabit berukir yang lebih canggih. Palu Perang A adalah kepala palu berat, sering berduri, yang dipasang pada poros dengan panjang bervariasi. Naguri terlihat memegangi maul yang panjang untuk menjatuhkan beruang, dan di masa lalu bertarung melawan bajak laut lainnya. Dosun memegang palu raksasa yang akhirnya hancur oleh Tony Tony Chopper. Smooge juga menggunakan maul yang besar. Tidak teridentifikasi * Para penjaga Alabasta memiliki jenis polearm yang tidak diketahui yang memiliki kepala seperti kipas. Namun, ini tidak menyerupai kepala polearm yang dikenal. Polearm terdekat yang mirip adalah Spade Monk Cina. * Brahm dari Pengawal Tsumegeri juga memiliki polearme aneh yang tidak diketahui asalnya. Lemari yang ujungnya menyerupai adalah sasumata, yang merupakan polearm yang digunakan untuk menangkap pencuri, namun, lengan tiang Brahm memiliki dua bilah sabit yang akan membuat tindakan seperti itu mustahil. Mungkin, mereka adalah battleax. * Algojo yang membunuh Gol D. Roger menggunakan polearm yang sangat mirip nagamaki, kecuali bilahnya bermata dua dan lurus. * Noland tidak memiliki jenis polearm yang sama dengan yang digunakan untuk mengeksekusinya, sebaliknya para algojonya menggunakan polearm yang lebih mirip glaives. Tambahan * Setidaknya dua dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy dan Nami dikonfirmasi pemegang polearm, meskipun Luffy sejak itu telah membuang penggunaannya. * Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo semuanya memegang polearm di masa muda mereka, meskipun Luffy dan Ace nantinya akan membuang menggunakan mereka ketika mereka semakin tua lebih memilih untuk bertarung tanpa senjata dengan kekuatan Buah Iblis mereka. Sabo adalah satu-satunya dari mereka yang terus menggunakannya, bahkan setelah mendapatkan kekuatan Ace Mera Mera no Mi. Tautan Eksternal *Senjata tongkat - Artikel Wikipedia tentang senjata tongkat. *Weapons - Daftar senjata dari seluruh dunia. Navigasi Situs Kategori:Senjata